


Bad Decisions

by grookey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gabriel & Kali are FWB, I can’t write porn and definitely not Gabriel porn this isn’t going anywhere lol, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Post Episode: s02 e15 Tall Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grookey/pseuds/grookey
Summary: Gabriel and Kali discuss Gabriel’s very problematic and complicated crush on Sam Winchester.





	Bad Decisions

Of all the humans in the world to get a crush on, Gabriel had to choose his older brother’s vessel. In his defense, he never was one for making good decisions and as bad decisions go, Sam Winchester at least comes with a pretty smile and a nice ass.

He’s never going to be able to look Lucifer in the eyes again. Not that he’d be able to do that anyways, but now the sentiment is doubled. Tripled. Quadrupled. He’s never even going to exist in the same quarter mile radius as his brother out of fear he might accidentally project some not so safe for work thoughts about Sam. And he has lots of those. Lots…and lots…and lots…

Kali, of course, finds this all incredibly amusing. The parts she knows, at least.

“I say fuck him,” she suggested offhandedly. “And by that I mean have sex with him, not the less fun use of that expression. By the way you’re talking about this Adonis I doubt you’ll be forgetting about him anytime soon and I’d love to stop hearing about him.”

“I can’t just have sex with him!” Gabriel exclaimed.

“Loki, darling, how long have we been friends? Four centuries? Five?” Kali rolled her eyes. “In all that time I’ve never seen you not at least go for someone you want. And I’ve almost never seen you fail.”

Gabriel shook his head. “Listen, Kali, this kid is different.”

“If you’d tell me who it was, maybe I could be of more help,” Kali replied, pausing for a moment to take a sip of her wine, before looking back up at her companion with raised eyebrows. “Wait just one moment, do you want more than sex with mister tall dark and handsome? Has the all mighty Loki finally found someone worth settling down with?” She let out a small snort at that, as if the idea was ridiculous.

Maybe Gabriel should be working more on keeping control of his vessel, because he feels his face heat up. “What? No! It’s not that!”

It can’t be. Oh Dad, Lucifer would kill him. Scratch that, Lucifer would sit him down for the biggest divine telling off since the fall, and  _then_ kill him.

“Oh I have got to meet this man,” Kali said with a smirk. “I’ve never seen you like this.”

Gabriel just glares because aside from “complicated” he has no way of explaining this situation to her. That is at least unless he wants to give away the fact he’s an archangel by spilling that “mister tall dark and handsome” will one day very soon be inhabited by his dick older brother. He’s almost tempted to be honest.

Instead, he decides on a new half-truth kind of complicated. “He’s a Hunter, okay? I’m pretty sure if I got anywhere near him he’d be more likely to stick a stake in me than his dick.”

“I’ve met some questionable hunters,” Kali hummed. “And I know you have too. All I’m hearing are excuses.”

“Last time we met, he actually did stab me?” Gabriel offered. “He thought I was just a trickster and I was able to outsmart him, but he thinks he killed me. If he saw me again, I doubt his first thought would be ‘ooh lemme get a piece of that.’”

Kali laughed. “Oh I don’t know, you can be charming when you’re not being an absolute douche. He may surprise you.”

“Don’t get my hopes up, he won’t,” Gabriel replied. “Just trust me here Kali, it’s not happening. I just need to get him out of my system.” He paused. “Little help?”

Kali took a long sip of her wine, finishing it off before snapping it away with a smirk. “So long as you don’t mind that I’ll be pretending you’re someone else the entire time. Though I expect you’ll be doing the same, so don’t be a hypocrite.”

“Who’re we lusting after this week?” Gabriel asked, as Kali closed the gap between them straddling him lap. “I hope it’s not Ares again. He’s no good for you—and for a guy who consorts with the goddess of love all the time, he’s really not that good in the sack.”

Instead of responding, Kali bites down on his neck and he’s barely able to hold back a moan as she follows it up by grinding into his lap. “You’re not in a position to judge me, darling.”

And really, Gabriel can’t argue with that.


End file.
